fullmetalpanicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AiSuke14/LSS (Love at Second Sight)
This is not about for someone that I used to love at second sight, rather for an anime that I found so boring to watch before. Yet, as I watch it for the second time, I find myself enjoying every episode it has. I feel entertained and inspired. The anime I'am referring was Full Metal Panic. I first watched it when I was in grade 3 I think, year 2003 and was introduced by my older cousin. That time, I can't understand what's that anime is all about. All I know is there is a teenage boy who always possess military weapons and protects a highschool girl. There's also robots/ mechas like in Gundam Series. The show is somewhat comedy, and has robo-fight scenes most of the time, things that I am not interested with. You know, all I wanted back then is girls stuff anime like Fushigi Yuugi, Card Captor Sakura, Wedding Peach, Sailormoon... Something like that. HAHAHA! Well~ uhm, maybe... I'am just really an ordinary kid that can't appreciate complicated and serious story. To think that I am only a third grader that time. What would you expect? XD I'm not saying that I dislike FMP because of such reasons. Infact, I like its graphics and most of its characters were good looking too. It's just that I don't have any interest aboutmechas (before). But hey! Its opening theme song entitled Tomorrow is kinda lovely and cute one! I started to like FMP just now. And it's all because of unexpected circumstances~ XD As a freshly grad that seeks for job and waiting to be hired, most of my free time were only spent on watching anime shows and dowloading its tracks. While wondering of what anime song I will next to download, its opening theme song suddenly appeared on my head. I downloaded and listen to it right away. I even watched its anime music video. Of course, 11 years have passed since I last watched it. I already forgot its story all about. Though I never understand it even before~ XD What I mean is I can't recall character's names, that's why I decided to watch it all over again. When I watch it for the second time, FMP captures my interest. The concepts is very detailed. I admire Shouji Gatou , he's surely has wide imagination about military, mecha, war, and politics for making FMP. I do love the flow of the story, character's background and their personalities, as well as opening and ending theme songs~ All of FMP. Compare to other, it makes more sense. Even though the story is compicated and too serious, still it has comedic side which make story light. I viewed all its TV episodes from Full Metal Panic!, Full Metal Panic Fumoffu, Full Metal Panic The Second Raid up to its OVA. I've also read its manga. I've made researches too regarding the main characters, antagonists, Mithril, Amalgam, Arm Slaves, Taros, Arbalest, Whispered, Black Technology, Toy Box~ anything related. I can say that I am now totallyFMP enthusiast. XD And... I think I'm falling for Sergeant Sousuke Sagara Even Sergeant Kurz Weber is more handsome than him. :D I like him because... Nothing. I just like his personality. It makes him cute and attractive (well~ based on my opinion). Maybe, If I'm going to pursue my military career someday, I hope I'll met someone like Sagara-San or anyone from FMP cast. :) Category:Blog posts